


The Vorax

by commoner64



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss, capitalism - Fandom
Genre: Dr Seuss is probably rolling in his grave right now, Other, Seuss, Vore, reader - Freeform, the Lorax - Freeform, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commoner64/pseuds/commoner64
Summary: The Lorax decides to take drastic measures when he sees you (The reader) Cutting down more than your fair share of trees





	The Vorax

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This contains graphic depictions of vore. If you are a small child then you shouldn't be reading this, it will ruin your childhood. But then again, if The Lorax was your childhood then you probably didn't have much of a childhood to begin with.

You were a lumberjack working for Thneed Co. Work was pretty rough, all the hard labor wore you out after the long work day, but it paid good and you were young so who could complain? Everything was going smoothly the day you were working. You just fell a pink Truffula tree and it came crashing to the ground. It was a satisfying sound, one that you heard again and again, day after day. But this time, it was accompanied by a shout. You looked around and saw a short, orange mustached creature at your feet, glaring at you.

“What makes you think you have the right to do this?”, The creature said in an interrogating tone.

You were taken aback at the fact this creature could talk, so you asked “Who the hell are you?”, unable to think of anything better to say.

“I’m The Lorax and I speak for the trees! And frankly, you’ve been cutting down more than your fair share of trees!”

You smirked, impressed that this enigma of a creature had taken notice of your woodcutting prowess. “Yes, I do cut quite a few trees. It’s just how I make a living.”

The Lorax appeared to be frustrated by the seemingly endless lack of fucks you gave about the trees. “Well, what are you going to do when you run out of trees to cut down?”

You scoffed at the idea but played along. “Find another job I guess? It’s not like the economy isn’t thriving or anything.”

“You-” The Lorax was definitely frustrated. “You greedy tree cutter!”

You smirked, amused at this diminutive forest guardian. “Is that really your best insult?”

The Lorax’s face turned beet-red, unable to keep up with your smug demeanor. “That’s it! If you’re not going to stop, then I’m going to have to resort to violence!”

 

“Try me.”

At your shock, The Lorax opened his mouth wide, and swept you off your feet with a mighty kick, then proceeded to shove your feet into his mouth.

“H-hey! What the hell!?” He was…. Sucking on your toes?

The Lorax continued to suck harder and harder, more of your body getting sucked up into him. No matter how much you struggled, it only made things worse. It felt horrible, getting sucked up into the moist, seemingly infinitely long cavity of his stomach. You could feel the tightness of his trachea constricting you as your body slowly slid down into the pool of his burning stomach acid. Was this… Hell? You watched your life flash before your eyes, everything that led up to this moment. The friends you made at work, the trees you cut down, the money you made. Was it really worth it..?

As you prepared for your head to be next to go down his throat you uttered something. “Why are you doing this to me?”

_“This is how the free market regulates itself, bitch.”_


End file.
